Jean
Etymology ジーン transliterates from "Jean," from medieval English and Scottish Jehanne, Old French feminine form of Iohannes, from Hebrew יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan "YHWH is gracious"). Possibly alluding to Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc). Appearance 'Claymore' 'Physical' In keeping with cinematic depictions of the 15th century figure, Jean wears a medium-length, blonde bob with a feathered fringe. Has intense, brow-less eyes in the manga, short slanting brows in the anime. 'Uniform' A ribcage-like Buckle holds up her sword Carrier and Spaulders.Claymore "Master Book Sequence 4," avex, p. 4 See illustration below. 'Awakened' Awakens into a surreal butterfly form, with heavily veined wings. Filaments extend in all directions.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 30–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Personality Mental baseline (A+) enables displays of extraordinary willpower under duress. Survives torture and reverts to human form after awakening. Loyalty and good manners are earmarks of her personality. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 9, Jean's number, is often viewed as the number of the saint. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 724 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 724 *Yoma Power: B *Agile: C *Strength: B+ *Mental: A+ *Sensing: C *Leadership: C 'Class' Jean is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 724 warrior, her Ability being Rotary Attack.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 724 Jean's equipment 'Technique' Rotary Attack enables Drill Sword.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 724 'Organization assessment' Organization notes high Mental baseline, which enabled resisting torture and awakening by Riful. Also, enables ability to twist arm and use technique that exploits rotation. Plus thrust power at high speed, despite heavy burden on arm. Loyal companion.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3,"Yoma War Record III," p. 724 History Early life unknown. 'Zakol Hunt' 'Hamel' In village of Hamel, Jean leads Zakol Hunt to Zakol Mountains. She detects Yoma Energy emanating from inn, where Clare is hiding. But Jean ignores it.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 51; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 hts8x37Qn9s Zakol Hunt in Hamel 'Witch's Maw' The hunt enters an abandoned castle, where all but one warrior are captured. Later, the wounded escapee staggers into Hamel. She asks Clare to save her comrades, before dying.Claymore 8, Scene 041, pp. 61–67; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Back in the castle, Riful of the West supervises her consort, Dauf, in awakening Jean and Katea. The manga Raquel lies dead in corner. Dauf senses Clare's arrival. Riful orders him to deal with Clare.Claymore 8, Scene 042, p. 100; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round I' Upstairs, Clare destroys Yoma pack.Claymore 8, Scene 043, pp. 106–108; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Dauf bursts through floor. Clare attacks Dauf, who captures her. Then Galatea arrives.Claymore 8, Scene 043, p. 132; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round II' Using Yoma Energy Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Dauf drop Clare into her waiting arms.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. 136; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. Galatea cuts off Dauf's hand.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. 155; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Riful appears and couches Dauf on circumventing Galatea's technique.Claymore 8, Scene 045, pp. 159–160; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 During battle, Riful explains she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North. Riful inadvertently reveals Priscilla's existence.Claymore 8, Scene 045, p. 187; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riful promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riful almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea reverts her back.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 7–18; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 To break the stalemate, Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 21–22; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened into butterfly form. Clare uses Galatea's technique to realign Jean to normal.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 30–32; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 YNHPHLNzvyA Jean awakened Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive in time. Galatea and Clare distract Dauf, while Jean, using Drill Sword, bores through his throat. But Dauf slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, but loses most of his fingers.Claymore 9, Scene 047, p. 61; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to try once more. This time, Clare's Quicksword prevents Dauf from slamming his arms together on warriors.Claymore 9, Scene 048, pp. 88–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Jean bores through Dauf's throat. But Riful stops Jean from beheading Dauf. Riful addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean.Claymore 9, Scene 049, p. 110; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 One manga translation has Riful speaking to Dauf instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Translation repeated in English dub of anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 17 After Riful leaves, Galatea tries to bring Clare back to the Organization, but Jean blocks her. Instead, Galatea says she will report them dead.Claymore 9, Scene 049, pp. 121–122; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Later, to Clare's annoyance, Jean follows her through the forest. They run into Rubel and Rafaela. Clare is forced to join the Organization's Battle Group in Pieta.Claymore 9, Scene 050, pp. 131–142; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to lead Team Jean: Eliza (No. 17), Emilia (No. 27), Natalia (No. 37) and Deana (No. 44).Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 169–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During first engagement, Insectile Awakened decimates Team Jean, Jean standing alone.Claymore 10, Scene 052, p. 34 Team Veronica reinforces Team Jean.Claymore 10, Scene 053, p. 36; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Veronica and Cynthia act as decoys. Helen immobilizes Insectile's legs, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword. Veronica and Cynthia chop up Insectile's legless torso.Claymore 10, Scene 053, pp. 59–67; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 108 Anime version has Jean preventing fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Jean appears in Yuma's flashback. In a great hall, Miria holds a meeting with the Battle Group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. Team Jean kills the Tyrannosaur Awakened, Jean using her Drill Sword to destroy him.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 164 After losing three Awakened, versus five Claymore warriors, Rigaldo decides to decapitate the Battle Group leadership. Rigaldo awakens into the Silver Lion. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 184 He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 058, pp. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare eventually kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 059, pp. 68–69 Clare's awakening out of control, she demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies realigning Clare to normal.Claymore 11, Scene 060, pp. 78–87 'Anime' The Northern Army invades Pieta. Team Jean kills Tyrannosaur, Jean using her Drill Sword. Jean wears Clarice's Symbol in scene.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow. They meet Galatea, who points to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 8M30keqkPu4 Last of Jean Meanwhile, Priscilla defeats Clare. Then, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies realigning Clare to normal.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Witch's Maw II' Jean makes a last "appearance." In an abandoned castle, Witch's Maw II, Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters a dream world, where she and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 050.Claymore 9, Scene 050, pp. 136–137 Rafaela asks which one is Clare. Clare tries to protect Jean. But when Clare reaches out, Jean is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 65–67 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Content Category:Claymore category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North Category:Zakol Hunt